Kanojo ni horeta
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Hinata quer liberdade. Agora adulta, responsável por si mesma em Tóquio, deseja aventuras que a façam perder o fôlego. Sasuke está disposto a dar o que ela deseja. Resta saber se os sentimentos dela vão sobreviver a isso. [Oneshot SasuHina, U.A.]


**Sinopse:** Hinata quer liberdade. Agora adulta, responsável por si mesma em Tóquio, deseja aventuras que a façam perder o fôlego. Sasuke está disposto a dar o que ela deseja. Resta saber se os sentimentos dela vão sobreviver a isso. [SasuHina, U.A.]

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Se fosse meu, Neji nunca teria morrido e lutaria pelo amor da prima. Então perderia para o Sasuke, que perderia para o Itachi, que perderia para o Gaara. Ah, vocês entenderam. Obra original de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Avisos:** romance, drama, ecchi, universo alternativo.

 **Nota da autora:** Acho importante dizer que a Hinata dessa história é uma jovem responsável que, embora mantenha certa timidez, é firme em suas convicções. Penso que essa personagem possui uma força particular enorme. Vemos isso no cânon quando é a única a enfrentar Pein para proteger Naruto e, ali, expor seus sentimentos pela primeira vez. Hinata não age pelo que os demais pensam, vejo nela um anseio de superação. E essa é a personalidade que eu trouxe para a história. Espero que gostem.

 **Observação:** Oneshot elaborada para o desafio #AlfabetoSasuHina, do grupo Curtidores da SasuHina/BR, OFFICIAL®. Minha letra foi K.

* * *

 **Kanojo ni horeta**

.

Eu sou o naufrágio esperando por você,

Você é a rocha que me parou.

(Fixed – New Hope Club)

.

Ela voltou do banheiro ainda nua. O luar moldava o corpo relaxado na cama, à sua espera. Sentiu-se um pouco tímida quando flagrou a atenção do rapaz em suas curvas, o olhar dele revelava intenso interesse em seus movimentos.

Hinata, no entanto, já perdeu o número de vezes que Sasuke a viu tão intimamente exposta. E, em cada uma delas, parecia sempre uma experiência nova. Mal conseguia explicar a si mesma como chegaram àquele estranho relacionamento.

Consciente de que ainda era observada, ela passou a juntar suas roupas espalhadas.

– Não quer ficar? – perguntou Sasuke quando a viu vestir a calcinha.

Hinata virou-se para encará-lo. O torso desnudo era um convite tentador, especialmente quando as mãos escondidas atrás da nuca exibiam os belos músculos de seus braços. A cintura estava escondida sob o lençol amassado... – amassado por seus corpos minutos antes. Quando seu olhar encontrou o dele, oh, seu baixo ventre contraiu em resposta. Sasuke definitivamente sabia como fazê-la derreter apenas com uma expressão safada.

– Hoje não... – Forçou as palavras, agora vestindo a blusa. Não encontrou seu sutiã.

O silêncio que prosseguiu preencheu o quarto com desconforto. Sasuke parecia notar haver algo errado, e ela tentava disfarçar o sofrimento.

– Posso acompanhar você até sua casa então – sugeriu ele.

Hinata parou os movimentos, o coração descompassado pela culpa e a mente despedaçada pela falta de razão ao que faziam um ao outro. Seria difícil terminar o que nem mesmo teve um começo.

Vestiu o short jeans com um rebolado que Sasuke achou muito sensual, embora ambos soubessem não ser proposital.

– Acho melhor não... – respondeu ela, baixinho.

Quando Hinata calçou as sapatilhas, viu-se pronta para deixá-lo. Bastava seguir até a porta e partir sem olhar para trás. Bastava dar a si mesma e a ele uma lembrança amarga do fim de seus encontros. Quem sabe, magoados, resistiriam melhor àquela loucura? Quem sabe assim fosse mais fácil esquecê-lo?

Ela hesitou, no entanto. Algo ainda a prendia àquele homem de um jeito que não queria analisar. Forçou-se a abrir a porta do quarto, mas acabou por dizer finalmente:

– A verdade é que, quando meu pai me perguntou se eu estava saindo com alguém, não soube o que responder. – Evitou encará-lo quando a confissão se fez ouvir. – E então, Sasuke, eu percebi... que estamos indo longe demais.

E antes que perdesse a coragem de abandoná-lo, Hinata saiu porta afora em disparada. O coração aos pulos a condenava por não permanecer naquele quarto para entender a situação que se criava entre os dois. Era muito difícil definir o que Sasuke e ela tinham, mas agora isso já não importava.

 **O estranho relacionamento começou há muito tempo,** quando estudavam na mesma escola e compartilhavam o grupo de amigos. Não falavam diretamente um com o outro, mas se conheciam. Hinata viveu seu primeiro amor com a inocente crença de que seria o único, mas aos treze anos percebeu ser apenas uma ilusão. Sem nenhuma experiência romântica, e já se sentindo alienada entre suas amigas, aos quinze deu seu primeiro beijo em um desafio. Cinco minutos no armário e no paraíso... com Sasuke.

Diferente dela, o garoto mostrava saber o que fazia. As mãos nos lugares certos, a língua serpenteando a sua, o corpo moldando-se ao dela... Ele lhe arrancou o fôlego e seus primeiros gemidos excitados. A química era notável, embora nada tivessem a ver um com o outro. Depois daquilo, algo em seu interior desabrochou. E não, não foi amor.

Aos dezesseis, Hinata estava decidida a encontrar um namorado. Suas amigas tiveram rolos e paqueras aos montes, enquanto ela... ela só conseguia pensar naqueles malditos cinco minutos em que experimentou o que desejava agora com mais ímpeto. Queria um namorado para viver todas as libidinosas fantasias que a rondavam. Ninguém imaginaria que sob a aparência doce existia uma centelha à espera de alguém para acendê-la.

Com dezessete anos, devidamente preparada e cheia de expectativas, Hinata viveu sua primeira experiência sexual. Inuzuka Kiba parecia deslumbrado com a garota, e muito disposto a venerá-la de todas as formas possíveis, mas talvez este fosse justamente o problema... As mãos dele deslizaram macias em sua pele, os beijos foram gentis, o encontro dos corpos aconteceu suave. Perfeito para a valiosa virgindade que perdia, mas desapaixonado, morno, decepcionante para ela. E tudo o que Hinata pensava era no quão ardente Sasuke a fez sentir. Loucura comparar o sexo a um beijo de cinco minutos num armário?

Aos dezoito, Hinata se concentrou nos estudos com ânimo. Seu pai aceitou que ela cursasse uma universidade em outra cidade, o que lhe permitiria morar sozinha. Poderia começar de novo. Viver experiências ousadas, diferentes, inusitadas sem que ninguém a julgasse por isso. Ali, naquela pequena cidade, ela sempre teria o estigma de ser uma garota delicada. Depois de Kiba, seus passageiros namoros com Shino e o primo Neji lhe provaram isso. Os rapazes achavam que ela quebraria muito facilmente, queriam protegê-la demais. E tudo o que ela ansiava era encontrar alguém que a visse como a mulher que estava se tornando. Que afundasse os dedos em sua carne com fome dela. Que lhe roubasse gemidos apenas com um beijo como... Sasuke fizera quando tinha quinze anos. _Estúpida_ , dizia a si mesma. Ela já era uma adulta agora, mas a maioridade parecia ter lhe trazido apenas a vergonha de alimentar sonhos adolescentes.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando, no campus universitário de Tóquio, encontrou Sasuke? A princípio, sentiu raiva por ter alguém capaz de reconhecê-la e de dizer aos outros o que a visse fazendo. Mas, então, se lembrou de que o rapaz sempre pareceu guardar no silêncio suas opiniões e decidiu não se importar com isso. Não eram próximos, apenas conhecidos. Não precisava temer viver como queria apenas porque alguém a estava olhando.

E olhando demais, por sinal... O que diabos ele queria seguindo-a com o olhar tão explicitamente? Bastava Hinata chegar ao prédio onde cursava Ciências Sociais para ver Sasuke a distância, os braços cruzados na jaqueta jeans e a atenção completamente fixa nela. Ele nem estudava no mesmo bloco, constatou logo nos primeiros dias, então o que o fazia ir ali sem necessidade?

– Aquele gostoso está interessado em você... – cantarolou Temari, sua nova amiga em Tóquio, quase um mês depois. As aulas chegaram ao fim, e Sasuke parecia atento à sua saída.

– Não acho que ele me olhe por interesse – respondeu Hinata. Não entendia a motivação dele, porém certamente não era romântica.

– Ah, mas não me corrigiu sobre o "gostoso". – O riso da amiga deixou-a vermelha de vergonha. – Você está precisando de alguém para curtir, sabe?

Ela não respondeu. Concordava com Temari, mas não sabia como se aproximar dos rapazes no campus ainda. Sentia-se estupidamente tímida para deixar claro querer sexo. Logo nas primeiras semanas de aula, ouviu conversas masculinas sobre quais garotas eram consideradas fáceis na universidade. Achava um desrespeito que as mulheres não pudessem viver uma liberdade sexual igualitária, mas também não queria arriscar entrar para aquela lista.

– Eu tenho um irmão muito quente – comentou Temari.

– Você realmente está dizendo isso sobre seu irmão?

– Eu tenho olhos, sabe? E, eca, é meu irmão... – Riu ela. – Mas vocês com certeza fariam bom par.

Hinata achava Temari muito divertida e, sendo seu irmão, provavelmente o rapaz seria de fácil trato...

– Por que não?

– É assim que se fala! – aprovou Temari, abraçando-a pelos ombros e conduzindo-a para o estacionamento. – Ele já deve estar em casa.

O olhar de Hinata encontrou o de Sasuke a distância. Por um ínfimo momento, ela se perguntou se não devia se aproximar dele. Depois ela riu de si mesma. Não, não... Não veio a Tóquio para se envolver com alguém de sua cidade de origem. Isso seria ridículo! Novas experiências eram o que ela queria.

Temari dirigia seu carro como fazia com sua vida. Era rápida, quase batendo nos obstáculos, no limite da ousadia. Hinata sentia o coração agitado quando chegaram ao destino, e já não sabia dizer se era pela pessoa que em breve conheceria ou se pela surpresa de estarem seguras.

– Ei, ruivo! – gritou Temari, entrando pela porta do apartamento.

Hinata veio atrás, observando o lugar cheio de decorações que gritavam personalidades opostas. O pôster de um grupo reggae, o qual ela sabia ser o favorito da amiga, contrastava com a bandeira de uma banda punk. Uma mandala estava ao lado de um quadro de arte abstrata, com cores escuras que a fizeram inclinar a cabeça para apreciar. Algo lhe dizia que ambos os irmãos não se pareciam... em nada.

– Pronto, Hinata! – Temari voltava pelo corredor com alguém ao seu lado. – Esse é Gaara, meu irmão caçula.

O rapaz parecia entediado quando a cumprimentou. Os olhos aquamarine eram belíssimos, mas opacos pela falta de entusiasmo. Os cabelos vermelhos em desalinho combinavam com seu ar despretensioso e com as vestes escuras que cobriam seu corpo. Era magro, mas seria forte? Não era possível perceber. Hinata gostava de braços que pudessem apertá-la e fazê-la enlouquecer, mas Gaara parecia mirrado demais para isso...

– Oi – cumprimentou ela, já se sentindo patética.

– Eu vou até o carro pegar uns lances e já venho – comentou Temari, obviamente tentando deixá-los sozinhos.

Hinata quase pediu que a amiga ficasse, mas ainda estava curiosa. Não fugiria da situação.

– D-Desculpe por isso – pediu após alguns segundos de silêncio. – Sua irmã insistiu para que o conhecesse.

Não era exatamente verdade. Temari sugeriu, e ela aceitou. Fim da história.

– Sem problema. – Uau, sua voz era grave. _Ponto para ele_.

– Então... – Não sabia o que dizer. – Hm, você é fã de Sex Pistols?

Ele sorriu. Os lábios não revelaram os dentes, mas produziram nela um formigamento interessante.

– Você conhece?

Achando graça da surpresa dele, foi até o sofá e sentou-se. Temari provavelmente demoraria a voltar.

– Não sou fã, mas já ouvi algumas músicas.

– Hm. – Ele a imitou e sentou-se próximo dela. – Exatamente o que você procurava vindo aqui?

Oh. Nossa. Ele sabia ser direto.

– Confesso a você que... – Alisou os longos fios do cabelo em um gesto nervoso. – Talvez... eu estivesse procurando uma aventura.

Gaara se inclinou no sofá, o corpo despojado em desarme. O braço dele caiu no encosto atrás de Hinata, como se sugerisse abraçá-la.

– Gosto disso – disse ele, olhando-a com intensidade. – Resta saber até onde você iria por essa aventura.

Ela mordeu o lábio, pensativa. Gaara estava ao seu alcance, e parecia capaz de dar-lhe o que queria. Se o beijasse agora, estava claro que seria correspondida. O rapaz só aguardava sua iniciativa. Decidida, aproximou-se sem desviar o olhar. Beijaria-o de um jeito que esclarecesse como queria ser tocada. E se as mãos dele fossem moles, sem uma pegada que a aquecesse, simplesmente iria embora.

A porta se abriu num estrondo, e logo passos invadiram a sala.

– Eu disse para não entrar, Kankuro! – gritou Temari segurando as mãos de um alto rapaz.

– Qual é?! Eu também moro aqui, saco! – retrucou ele, desvencilhando-se do agarre.

Hinata levantou-se constrangida, mas conseguiu evitar uma humilhação maior ao ignorar ter sido flagrada. Gaara, ainda sentado no sofá, só observava a cena com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos da calça jeans rasgada.

Para piorar, Sasuke apareceu à porta.

O que, inferno, ele fazia ali?

– Argh! Seu empata foda! – acusou Temari, e Hinata imediatamente levou as mãos ao rosto. Agora, sim, a vergonha a atingiu em cheio.

O tal Kankuro, então, parou sua agitação e encarou o par de figuras na sala.

– Oh... – balbuciou ele. – Foi mal aí. Sasuke e eu precisávamos pegar algumas coisas.

Sasuke, ao ser mencionado, entrou de braços cruzados. E Hinata, respirando fundo, se recompôs ao vê-lo caminhar até eles. Era inacreditável que até mesmo ali estivesse à mercê de sua observação silenciosa.

– Hinata, esse é meu irmão Kankuro. – Temari retomou as rédeas da situação. – O idiota nunca aparece em casa, mas hoje ele veio até com um presentinho.

Apesar de Temari desdenhar de sua presença, Sasuke nem mesmo se dignou a olhá-la.

– Beleza, Hinata? – cumprimentou Kankuro. – Desculpe a intromissão. Nunca pensei que Gaara pudesse estar tão bem acompanhado...

– Cale a boca – retrucou o ruivo, finalmente se levantando do sofá. Aproximando-se de Hinata, sussurrou ao seu ouvido: – Quando quiser viver sua aventura, me procure.

A mão deslizou pelas costas dela num claro convite, e então o ruivo sumiu pelo corredor com seus coturnos batendo contra o chão. Ela o observou até perdê-lo de vista, depois quis morrer quando se endireitou e encontrou o olhar de Sasuke a estudá-la.

– Cara, espera aí que vou pegar as pastas – disse Kankuro, saindo pelo mesmo corredor.

Temari levou apenas um segundo para perceber uma nova e divertida oportunidade de lançar Hinata a outro constrangimento, por isso decidiu ir até a cozinha.

Sozinha com Sasuke. Na casa de sua amiga. Pouco depois de quase beijar um desconhecido. Caramba, isso era surreal... Não podia crer que Sasuke estudasse justamente com um dos irmãos de Temari.

– É uma g-grande coincidência nos revermos em Tóquio, não? – comentou ela, ansiosa por preencher o silêncio.

– Talvez. – A voz dele também era grave, com um quê rasgado bastante convidativo. _Dois pontos para ele_.

– Vejo você com frequência no campus...

Sasuke sorriu. Diferente de Gaara, seu sorriso foi amplo e provocativo. O típico erguer de lábios cafajeste. Ele, porém, não respondeu.

– Vejo você mais do que o via em Konoha – sugeriu ela.

– Lá havia muitas distrações.

Ela o avaliou. Sasuke era alto, notou. A jaqueta jeans não escondia o físico esculpido que sua dedicação ao basquete favorecia. As mãos dele estavam escondidas nos bolsos da calça preta, e ela flagrou-se observando o sutil volume entre suas pernas. Como ele seria na intimidade?

Pigarreando, ela comentou:

– E aqui não?

– Não – respondeu ele, abaixando-se até sua face estar à altura dela. – Nenhuma.

Que diabos...?

– A-Acho melhor eu ir.

Sasuke se moveu, dando-lhe espaço para passar.

– Até mais, Hinata.

Encararam-se profundamente, até nascer nela o desconforto de se sentir desnudada pelo olhar dele. Despedindo-se de Temari, ela partiu.

 **As coisas não melhoraram depois disso.** Na verdade, declinaram rápido demais. Na noite seguinte, houve uma festa. A primeira do campus, onde os calouros poderiam socializar com os veteranos. Hinata não queria ir, mas Temari a convenceu de que seria sua chance de dar uma olhada nas opções a serem investidas. Às vezes sua amiga falava sobre homens como quem negocia mercadorias.

Quando chegou à mansão de um dos alunos, que cedia espaço para a diversão de todos, Hinata se sentiu deslocada. As pessoas se divertiam e riam, bebiam e conversavam, enquanto ela caminhava entre os corpos à procura de Temari ou de qualquer outro conhecido. Em certo momento, desistiu da busca e seguiu a um bar improvisado. Pediu um _sex on the beach_ por ser doce, e aguardou.

– Você parece perdida.

Ela mal acreditou quando Sasuke se posicionou ao seu lado. Os olhos negros pareciam muito atraídos por seu decote.

– Impressão sua – respondeu, apanhando a bebida que o barman entregava.

Devia sair dali ou permanecer e esclarecer por que, afinal, Sasuke parecia segui-la? Achava injusto ter de procurar outro lugar para relaxar quando era ele quem a incomodava.

– Não está acompanhado? – perguntou, querendo despachá-lo rápido dali.

– Pareço estar?

O olhar dele a desafiava, e seu corpo inteiro a traiu num arrepio. Era difícil ser indiferente à beleza de Sasuke.

– O que você quer comigo, afinal? – pressionou ela, deixando o drinque de lado.

– Acredite, quero o mesmo que você... – Sasuke ousadamente levou a mão à cintura dela, apertando-a com dedos que prometiam exatamente o que Hinata buscava. – E não pretendo me sentar e assisti-la procurar em outro o que posso lhe dar.

Ele se aproximou um passo, estudando-a com o olhar atento. Hinata poderia recuar se quisesse, mas... não queria. Sasuke aproximou-se mais, seu corpo prestes a tocar o dela. Inspirando profundamente, ela sentiu a colônia masculina preencher cada fenda de sua quebrantada resistência.

– Eu vou beijar você... – sussurrou ele, agora movendo os lábios em seu pescoço e pressionando-a contra o balcão às suas costas. – E não vou soltar mais.

Oh! Sua pele estava em chamas, o coração enlouquecido e os lábios entreabertos à espera dele. Hinata sentia-se novamente naquele armário, há três anos, exceto por agora desejar ansiosa o que sabia estar por vir.

Quando a boca de Sasuke encontrou a sua, puro prazer a fez agarrar-se a ele. Pressionou-se por inteiro em seu grande corpo, entregou-se às investidas ousadas da língua a explorá-la, deslizou as mãos do peito ao pescoço masculino maravilhada com a vontade de melhor descobri-lo... O rapaz sabia beijar, seus dentes mordiam o lábio inferior dela para logo depois acariciá-lo com a língua molhada. O quadril dele a pressionou um pouco mais, deixando-a sentir sua virilidade como um convite explícito para uma noite selvagem. E os dedos dele agarravam seu corpo com força e pressão suficientes para fazê-la querer gritar!

Separaram-se ofegantes, mas Sasuke não lhe deu oportunidade para se recuperar. O nariz dele acariciou a pele de seu rosto, encaminhando-se para o pescoço ao propor:

– Que tal um quarto nessa festa?

 _Isso é loucura_ , criticou sua razão.

– Vamos... – O desejo respondeu.

Eles atravessaram um mundo de gente, sem parar. Subiram os degraus e abriram portas até encontrarem um lugar. E ali, entre lençóis de uma família desconhecida, numa casa estranha e numa festa que jamais esqueceria, Hinata entregou-se a Sasuke sem pudores. Incapaz de controlar a si mesma, exibiu cada sincera reação de seu corpo às carícias dele.

De um jeito estranho, que expôs seu coração àquela insegura experiência, Sasuke foi carinhoso. Ele mordia, apalpava, agarrava e a preenchia com ânimo e força calculada, como um experiente amante apaixonado, mas igualmente a beijava, acariciava e cuidava com a intimidade de quem não estava apenas em uma foda casual. Isso a confundia e a lançava num frenesi que colocava seus sentimentos à prova.

Não devia se iludir.

Não devia se envolver.

Era sexo. Puro e simples sexo. Nada mais, nada menos. Um casal jovem, curtindo a liberdade de estar em uma cidade distante da pacata Konoha. Sem regras, sem receios.

Ao fim do prazer, no momento em ambos já resfolegavam satisfeitos, Sasuke assustou-a ao quebrar todos os limites. Ele ainda estava dentro dela, seus corpos conectados e cansados, quando a beijou de um jeito muito zeloso. Ele passeou em pequenos beijos pela face dela, ainda mantendo os belos braços tensionados para evitar incomodá-la com seu peso. A cena toda era doce demais, íntima demais, para que Hinata conseguisse proteger seus sentimentos sem esforço. Ela reuniu forças para dizer a si mesma que Sasuke apenas era surpreendentemente gentil durante o sexo. Suas parceiras deviam adorá-lo.

– Por favor, não faça isso... – pediu quando o sentiu beijar seu ombro.

– Fazer o quê? – Ele se ajeitou para encará-la.

– Isso n-não é um relacionamento – disse ela, mais para si mesma do que para ele. – Você não precisa ser tão atencioso.

Ele franziu a testa, os olhos negros estudando-a com seriedade. Hinata desviou o olhar, virando a face para o lado, e Sasuke finalmente pareceu se irritar. Ele se afastou, retirando-se dela.

Enquanto ele se desfazia da camisinha, Hinata se vestia em silêncio. Por que se sentia culpada? Ela apenas lhe disse o que devia ser dito. Não eram namorados, tampouco amigos. Eram conhecidos que, coincidentemente, quiseram um ao outro e estavam de acordo com isso.

– E-Eu... vou sair primeiro – comentou, já completamente vestida.

Sem se permitir encará-lo outra vez por puro horror da situação, fugiu do quarto, da mansão, em disparada para seu apartamento. Caramba, ela não tinha tato nenhum _mesmo_ para lidar com situações assim.

– Nossa, você foi uma completa cadela – comentou Temari na manhã seguinte. – Agiu pior do que muito macho por aí.

A amiga não parecia condená-la, no entanto. Para Temari, estava claro que Hinata não fez de propósito... Ela só não era falsa o suficiente para trocar telefones e juras de amor quando não estava interessada em um relacionamento. Que mal há nisso? A essa altura, Uchiha Sasuke estaria curtindo outra mulher bastante despreocupado e, talvez, até aliviado por não precisar fingir gostar de alguém com quem transou em um momento de tesão. Temari até achava graça da expressão derrotada de Hinata, não era necessária.

– Calma, não é o fim do mundo. Foi bom, não foi?

Hinata gemeu em frustração. De fato, sentia-se horrível pelo modo como saiu do quarto. Ela praticamente usou Sasuke e, então, caiu fora.

– A questão não é essa, Temari... – resmungou. – Será que eu não devia pedir desculpas?

Temari imediatamente parou de rir.

– Não. Nem pense nisso! – orientou. – Qualquer aproximação agora vai dar a ele a impressão de que quer repetir a dose.

– Será? – Hinata parecia incerta. – Só consigo pensar que será horrível voltar a Konoha nesse próximo feriado e encontrá-lo entre meus amigos.

– Hm, agora você tem um ponto. Eu não queria estar na sua pele... – concordou Temari. – Ou melhor, ontem à noite até queria, mas não agora.

Elas riram, logo caminhando para sua sala de aula. No trajeto, Hinata não encontrou Sasuke. Dessa vez, ele não estava em lugar algum.

 **Duas semanas depois, Hinata o reviu em Konoha durante o feriado prolongado.** Oh, merda. Como lidar com isso? Ela o cumprimentou muito tensa, logo se distanciando para ficar entre as amigas de infância que não via desde que se mudou para Tóquio.

Em certo momento, sua amiga Ino indagou:

– E como estão os namoros em Tóquio? – Sorriu matreira. – Você está tão bonita, aposto que já teve algumas boas oportunidades.

– Com certeza! – apoiou Sakura. – Dizem que os rapazes em Tóquio têm mais iniciativa.

– N-Na verdade, não encontrei ninguém – gaguejou Hinata. Definitivamente não diria nada sobre Sasuke, porque ainda se envergonhava de sua postura e os burburinhos não cessariam até alcançarem seu pai.

– Sua vida logo ficará agitada por lá, não se preocupe – comentou Ino. – Soube que Neji voltará do exterior logo, e pretende cursar uma extensão universitária em Tóquio. Claro que será por você.

Oh, nossa. Isso seria complicado. De todos os seus relacionamentos, com Neji foi o mais difícil. Não apenas porque o primo era superprotetor, mas especialmente por seu amor explícito ter encantado até mesmo o pai de Hinata. Se dependesse da família, ela casaria com Neji assim que se formasse.

Não queria isso para si mesma. Ela ainda nem aproveitou o que Tóquio tinha a oferecer.

Seu olhar pousou em Sasuke, e a jovem corou ao perceber que ele também a estava olhando. Há quanto tempo a observava? O coração se agitou, talvez por vergonha, talvez por receio, ou talvez porque – lá no fundo – Hinata quisesse se aventurar nos braços dele outra vez.

 **Tantos horários para viajar, e escolheram exatamente o mesmo.** Inacreditável. Quando Sasuke se sentou ao lado dela, no interior da rodoviária enquanto aguardavam o ônibus, Hinata achou que seria muito rude apenas fingir não o conhecer. Sabendo que as chances de se sentarem lado a lado durante a viagem eram muito pequenas, decidiu que o ideal seria resolverem suas diferenças nesse exato instante, antes de embarcarem.

– Sasuke, quero m-me desculpar pelo jeito como eu agi. – Sua voz soou insegura, porém sincera. – Você foi muito gentil comigo, mas o que fiz... é algo para se lamentar.

Ele se manteve em silêncio. Seu olhar atento ao movimento. Hinata poderia jurar estar recebendo um gelo punitivo, mas logo o ouviu indagar:

– Você não gostou?

A jovem o encarou boquiaberta. Era sério? Ele não percebeu o quanto seu corpo o aprovou, acolheu e desejou? Hinata só faltou comê-lo vivo naquela noite...

– F-Foi incrível! – garantiu. – Quero dizer, foi exatamente o que eu queria. Você é um amante como sempre imaginei... que fosse.

 _Ah, estúpida!_ Falou demais, falou demais.

Sasuke voltou seu olhar para ela, um sorriso convencido formando-se em seus belos lábios. Subitamente, Hinata percebeu que ele não questionou em nenhum momento seu desempenho. Só queria ouvi-la dizer claramente quão formidável ele era, e agora até mesmo sabia que há muito o imaginava como seu amante.

– Enfim, já me desculpei e a-aparentemente estamos acertados. – Ela se levantou, agitada. Por sorte, o ônibus recém-estacionava e não precisaria vagar pela rodoviária remoendo a enorme vergonha que sentia.

Durante todo o processo de guardar a bagagem, apresentar documentos e finalmente embarcar, ela ficou muito consciente de Sasuke a encarando. Ignorou-o para preservar seu orgulho em cacos.

Ao seu lado sentou-se uma senhora, e Hinata finalmente relaxou ao perceber que Sasuke, de fato, não seria seu acompanhante.

– Com licença. – A voz dele repentinamente a despertou de seus devaneios. Boquiaberta, ela o assistiu abordar a senhora ao seu lado com uma expressão amável. – Poderia trocar de assento comigo? Essa moça é minha amiga.

A senhora em questão lançou um rápido olhar para Hinata, que acabou confirmando a informação. Não queria fazer uma cena e explicar por que não desejava ter Sasuke ali.

Cheio de carisma, Sasuke ajudou a senhora a se acomodar na poltrona que deveria ser dele, e então se jogou no assento ao lado de Hinata. Soltou um suspiro longo, observando-a com ar satisfeito.

– Não terminamos nossa conversa – explicou ele.

– O que mais teríamos a dizer?

O ônibus começou a manobra para a viagem de longas três horas. Que os céus a ajudassem.

– Eu também achei incrível – confidenciou, sem qualquer constrangimento. – E não vejo por que não repetirmos mais vezes, se é o que queremos.

– C-Como pode ter certeza d-de que é o que queremos?

Os dedos dele subiram pelo braço nu de Hinata, arrepiando-a instantaneamente. Quando a carícia alcançou seu pescoço, Sasuke aproximou-se até que a face se escondesse entre os longos fios negro-azulados.

– Seu corpo responde a mim... – sussurrou apenas para que ela ouvisse. – E, pode acreditar, o meu responde a você.

Ela resfolegou, incapaz de se afastar da investida. Excitada e bagunçada por aquelas palavras.

– Permita-se, Hinata – provocou ainda aos sussurros. – Podemos nos curtir sem qualquer compromisso.

Os dedos dele entrelaçaram-se aos dela, um gesto firme que a impressionou. A jovem virou a face para confrontá-lo, mas foi surpreendida com um casto beijo nos lábios.

– Nós podemos fazer isso sem compromisso. – Aproveitando seu estupor, Sasuke voltou a beijá-la, desta vez aprofundando o contato. As línguas se encontraram, e Hinata logo se derreteu nos braços dele outra vez.

O ritmo calmo convidava a uma intimidade que a fazia temer e, igualmente, ansiar por mais. Ele a explorava sem pressa, sorvia seu gosto de um jeito cadenciado. Hinata sentia o coração se encher de ternura, de um desejo enorme de simplesmente aceitar o carinho que Sasuke lhe dedicava. Ele estava certo. Não precisavam namorar para curtir um ao outro e, se ele queria tratá-la com tamanha devoção, por que reclamar?

A mão livre dela agarrou-se aos fios arrepiados de Sasuke, logo demonstrando sua concordância. E o casal seguiu a longa viagem entre beijos e carícias, sem promessas ou juras vazias. Conversaram sobre alguns temas aleatórios, conheceram-se um pouco mais, sem nunca se desgrudarem completamente. Sasuke parecia indisposto a deixá-la ir, e ela tampouco queria fazê-lo.

 **Quinze dias se passaram desde que começaram a se ver com mais frequência.** Ele aparecia no bloco onde Hinata estudava e, juntos, seguiam para o apartamento de um ou de outro. Mãos dadas, expressões serenas, compartilhavam um pouco os acontecimentos. Difícil definir o que eram, mas Hinata ao menos sabia dizer o que _não_ eram.

Em certo momento, uma moça os interceptou no caminho. Era bonita, com cabelos tingidos de azul e um belo par de olhos castanho-alaranjados.

– Sasuke, fico feliz por encontrar você! – disse ela, sua voz soando tão melodiosa que a própria Hinata se sentiu diminuída. Não poderia comparar-se com aquela beldade. – Não sentiu falta de sua carteira? Esqueceu-a quando esteve lá em casa.

A moça estendeu-lhe o objeto em questão, e Sasuke o apanhou com a mão livre. A outra ainda estava entrelaçada à de Hinata.

– Obrigado, Konan. – A simples resposta fez o interior de Hinata revolver. Era como se ele confirmasse, com tranquilidade, sua ida à casa de outra mulher.

O que a bela Konan pensaria dela? Talvez sentisse pena por ver que Hinata desfilava com Sasuke ao seu lado, enquanto ele saía com outras por aí. Como se ouvisse sua inquietação, Konan encontrou o olhar dela e sorriu. Não era um sorriso de escárnio ou deboche, apenas simpático.

– Sem problemas, até mais! – despediu-se Konan, caminhando com seu curvilíneo corpo moldado pelo vestido cinza.

Hinata imediatamente se lançou numa vertiginosa reflexão. Sasuke não era seu namorado, e nunca sequer conversaram sobre exclusividade. É claro que um rapaz como ele, quente como o inferno, seria popular. É claro que muitas mulheres o conheceriam intimamente. Graças a Deus, ela sempre se preservou com camisinha.

– Konan é só uma amiga – explicou Sasuke de repente.

Hinata percebeu que caminhavam em silêncio desde o encontro com a carismática beldade. O prédio dela estava próximo, e definitivamente não queria que Sasuke subisse ao seu apartamento nesse momento. Precisava de alguma distância para assimilar sua situação. Olhou para as mãos deles, ainda entrelaçadas, e desfez o contato.

– Você não precisa esclarecer nada a mim – respondeu, um pouco mais seca do que queria. – Não me deve nada.

– Hinata... – Ele parou de andar, sua expressão demonstrando não gostar de vê-la assim.

– Nós não conversamos sobre exclusividade, você é livre para... esquecer carteiras onde quiser.

– Você não se importa com isso? – questionou ele, agora defensivo.

– Deveria? – Encará-lo era difícil demais. Seu coração doía só de pensar em quantas mulheres Sasuke levou à cama, onde ela mesma já esteve tantas vezes. – Eu só... me sinto tão idiota.

– Eu não estou com ninguém mais, Hinata – garantiu ele, dando um passo em sua direção.

– Sasuke, não faça isso! – Espalmou a mão no peito dele, impedindo a aproximação. – Não minta para mim. Sempre fomos honestos um com o outro.

– Porra! – gritou frustrado. – Por que é tão difícil apenas aceitar que eu-

– Acho melhor pararmos isso – cortou Hinata, magoada. – Não estou em posição de exigir nada de você, mas não consigo lidar... com ser mais uma.

– Você não é. – As mãos agora agarraram os ombros dela. – Se exclusividade é o que você quer, eu não me importo. Vamos só... continuar o que temos.

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas. Não queria mostrar fragilidade, especialmente não para Sasuke, mas nunca pensou que poderia machucá-la tanto imaginá-lo com outras mulheres. Exclusividade? Seria suficiente? Assustava considerar que talvez ela quisesse algo mais dele.

– Eu gosto de você, Sasuke – balbuciou ela, secando as lágrimas que escapavam sem permissão. – Mas eu não quero gostar.

Ele a abraçou, deixando-a acomodar-se em seu peito e sentindo o mundo pesar em seus ombros. Que inferno...

– Por que não deixa as coisas rolarem? – perguntou cuidadoso. – Eu não estou com nenhuma outra mulher.

Difícil crer quando a carteira dele foi esquecida na casa de alguém.

– E-Eu acho melhor nos afastarmos – respondeu ela, mais calma ao sair daquele abraço. – Estivemos juntos todos os dias desde que voltamos de Konoha, e isso pode deixar as coisas confusas...

– Eu nunca estive confuso sobre você – retrucou Sasuke, voltando a se irritar.

– Quando vim a Tóquio, queria viver novas experiências. – Hinata recuperou a compostura, ajeitando os cabelos desalinhados com os dedos. – Neji logo virá dividir o apartamento comigo, e não poderei mais ter tanta liberdade.

– Neji está vindo? – A pergunta soou como um grunhido.

– Na próxima semana – confirmou ela. – Obrigada por ser tão gentil comigo, Sasuke, mas vou cumprir com meu propósito enquanto posso.

– Seu propósito é sair com outros caras?! É isso?! – acusou ele, a voz elevando uma oitava. – Merda, isso é inacreditável...

Ela suspirou, derrotada. Parece que, com Sasuke, sempre agiria como uma cadela.

– Pode soar assim para você, mas o que quero é me sentir livre.

Ele se afastou um largo passo, as mãos bagunçando os cabelos arrepiados. Perdia Hinata para uma ilusão estúpida.

– Certo – assentiu. – Se você quer viver essa fantasia, vá em frente. Eu cansei.

E Hinata o assistiu partir, os passos largos distanciando-o cada vez mais dela. A verdade é que já não queria outros rapazes entre suas pernas. Ela apenas ansiava proteger a si mesma do que a inquietava agora. Apaixonar-se não estava em seus planos, e não queria ser ela a pedir para ser a única na vida de alguém. Sasuke não a entendia, e talvez nem mesmo ela entendesse completamente, mas, se fosse para viverem um relacionamento exclusivo, esperava que ocorresse por uma escolha espontânea dele.

– Teria sido tão mais fácil se você sentisse o mesmo... – lamentou sozinha, retomando a caminhada até seu apartamento.

 **Temari estendeu à amiga uma long neck.** Estavam sentadas em um piquenique improvisado num dos parques mais cheios de Tóquio para assistirem às cerejeiras no Hanami Festival. Muitos colegas universitários estavam ali e juntaram-se a elas.

– Oh, meus irmãos chegaram – comentou Temari ao ler a mensagem recebida em seu celular.

Hinata imediatamente se sentiu tensa. Isso queria dizer _Gaara_. Há tempos não o via, desde que quase o beijou atrevidamente quando mal foram apresentados um ao outro. De repente, lembrou que Kankuro era colega de _Sasuke_. Será que Sasuke viria? Baixa probabilidade de cruzar com ele num local tão cheio.

– Ei! – gritou Temari, agitando os braços quando avistou os irmãos.

Hinata levantou-se para acompanhar Temari e melhor cumprimentar os recém-chegados.

– Hinata, não é? – perguntou Kankuro, logo inclinando a cabeça de um jeito despojado. – Ainda me surpreendo por uma moça tão decente ser amiga da minha irmã.

– Pare de ser tão idiota – reclamou Temari, agora se sentando em frente à amiga.

Hinata estranhou a mudança de lugar, mas logo entendeu a intenção quando Gaara, sem dizer nada, simplesmente se posicionou ao seu lado.

– E aí? – cumprimentou ele.

Achando graça do seu jeito entediado, Hinata se sentiu mais tranquila ao perceber que ele não a trataria diferente. Na verdade, Gaara parecia muito à vontade.

– Sentem, sentem! – orientou Temari.

Logo, os quatro compartilhavam bebidas e aperitivos como amigos de longa data. O temperamento explosivo de Temari geralmente se agitava com os comentários ácidos de Kankuro, então não faltavam conflitos para se entreter.

– Posso entender por que você é tão calado – comentou Hinata observando Gaara.

– A única estratégia de defesa nessa família é não se envolver.

Ela riu, percebendo ser fácil conversar com o ruivo. Ele tinha uma personalidade singular.

– Não acredito! – gritou Kankuro ao vê-la rindo. – Meu irmãozinho fez alguém se divertir?

– Pare de se intrometer – reprovou Temari, acotovelando as costelas do irmão.

Hinata quase saltou quando a mão de Gaara, de repente, tocou a dela.

– Quer dar uma volta?

Ela assentiu.

Enquanto caminhavam, o rapaz seguia silencioso. Contemplava vez ou outra a paisagem, depois parecia voltar para seus próprios pensamentos. Era muito introspectivo. Devia existir, dentro dele, todo um mundo a ser conhecido.

Estaria mesmo ali naquele momento?

Ou seus pensamentos o estavam levando para onde realmente queria estar?

Hinata teve sua resposta quando uma criança correu distraída na sua direção, então Gaara agilmente a abraçou para evitar o acidente. A criança seguiu seu percurso, mas ela permaneceu presa nos braços que a envolviam.

Sim, ele estava ali.

Com ela.

– O-Obrigada – gaguejou, o coração aos pulos por perceber quão atencioso Gaara poderia ser.

Sem deixá-la se mover, seus bonitos lábios inexpressivos indagaram:

– Você já encontrou sua aventura?

O encanto se quebrou e a mente de Hinata foi invadida por Sasuke. Teria sido apenas uma aventura? Há quase uma semana não o via, e prometeu a si mesma não tentar vê-lo. Mas sempre que a oportunidade surgia, perguntava-se por onde ele andava. Se estaria com Konan ou outra mulher em sua cama, se ainda pensava nela, se ainda a queria...

– Eu me envolvi com alguém, sim – respondeu por fim.

Ele a soltou vagarosamente, porém manteve uma mão na altura de suas costas para conduzi-la até a beira de um lago. As carpas estavam agitadas devido à quantidade de gente lançando nas águas pedaços de biscoitos.

– Desculpe, Gaara... – Ela sentiu necessidade de dizer. – Eu não devia ter procurado você com uma... atitude tão insinuante.

Sentando-se na grama, ele espalmou as mãos para trás e deixou o corpo relaxado. Era bonito vê-lo daquele jeito. Os cabelos pareciam ainda mais vermelhos sob a luz do sol. A camiseta com o emblema da banda Misfits exibia uma enorme caveira, da cintura caíam correntes na lateral da calça cheia de rasgos. Os coturnos completavam seu visual alternativo.

Vendo-o daquele jeito, Hinata quase riu. Seu pai teria uma síncope se a visse com ele. Tão diferente de Neji, seu aristocrático primo.

– Eu me interessei por você – confessou Gaara, calmamente. – Ainda me interesso.

Hinata se esqueceu do quão direto ele poderia ser.

– Não acho certo me envolver com você agora – disse ela, sentando-se ao lado dele. Os olhos aquamarine eram mesmo muito atraentes, ainda mais à luz do dia. – Eu estou confusa com meus sentimentos no momento.

Gaara assentiu.

– Se o seu irmão não tivesse chegado naquele instante, talvez... – começou Hinata, mas não completou.

– Não acho que meu irmão veio por acaso naquele dia. – Gaara a encarou longa e seriamente.

– Por que mais ele viria? – perguntou ela, baixinho.

O ruivo nada disse. Não pretendia compartilhar a suspeita de que o tal Sasuke, que acompanhava Kankuro, fora o responsável pela interrupção. As coisas que aconteceram não mudariam, por isso o que importava agora era como Hinata se sentia. E ela já não o queria.

– Vamos voltar. – Ele se levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo, demorando-se enquanto segurava as mãos pequenas entre as suas.

Se ele fosse um canalha, simplesmente a beijaria e bagunçaria ainda mais seus pensamentos. Daria a ela algo novo para se preocupar. Mas ele não era.

– Obrigada – agradeceu Hinata.

Aquela simples palavra o fez perceber estar agindo certo.

Quando retornaram, Hinata se surpreendeu ao encontrar Sasuke conversando com Kankuro. Ao lado dele estava a beldade de cabelos azuis. _Perfeito_. Não apenas o encontrava, como também precisaria vê-lo acompanhado.

O olhar dele a observou, logo também pousando sobre Gaara. _Maravilha_. Sasuke agora pensava que ela, como a cadela que era, já estava com outro.

Hinata fingiu não se importar e sentou-se em seu lugar. O ruivo a seguiu, porém sustentando o olhar de Sasuke numa perigosa rivalidade masculina.

A interação foi esquisita. Hinata conversava com Temari e Gaara, mas sua atenção se concentrava no que Sasuke e Konan compartilhavam com Kankuro. Não ouviu nada comprometedor, tampouco os percebeu demonstrarem qualquer intimidade, mas continuava a dizer para si mesma que isso _não_ era da sua conta.

Em alguns curtos momentos, ela percebia ser alvo de seu olhar. Estavam ambos muito conscientes um do outro, e muito limitados pelas circunstâncias. Cansada de tanto aparentar indiferença, Hinata decidiu encerrar o encontro com os amigos mais cedo.

– Por que já está indo? – choramingou Temari, um pouco alcoolizada.

– Tenho coisas a fazer. – Hinata levantou-se e acenou a todos. – Aproveitem!

Aquela incrível tarde ensolarada, com pétalas rosáceas caindo ao longo do caminho, parecia desbotada depois de ver Sasuke com outra mulher. Era cedo para voltar ao apartamento, então decidiu passar em uma livraria. Viu os lançamentos, folheou revistas, apanhou um par de romances e foi até o caixa.

A sacola em mãos a fazia se sentir patética, e provavelmente aqueles livros sempre a lembrariam de sua covardia ao fugir de Sasuke, mas Hinata aprenderia a conviver com isso. Diferente do que muitos pensavam, ela sempre esteve enfrentando suas próprias desilusões. Era apenas mais uma à lista. Okay, talvez a maior delas.

Quando chegava ao prédio onde morava, interrompeu os passos.

– O que faz aqui? – perguntou atordoada a um impassível Sasuke.

– Precisamos conversar.

Ela o encarou e, pela primeira vez, aceitou a verdade de que sentiu falta dele. Não se deixou esconder deste sentimento. Tê-lo ali, à sua frente, era mais do que poderia querer.

– Quer entrar? – perguntou, completamente vencida.

Enquanto Sasuke se acomodava em seu pequeno sofá de dois lugares, ela providenciava um chá. Por ser um _loft_ , podiam ver um ao outro devido ao espaço aberto. A chaleira estava no fogo, e as ervas nos seus devidos infusores, quando ela começou a difícil conversa:

– Sobre o que quer falar?

Sasuke suspirou, o olhar ainda preso nos movimentos dela.

– Eu não estive com ninguém em Tóquio, a não ser você.

Calada, Hinata o observou confusa.

– Fui à casa de Konan para entregar uma série de materiais que usaríamos no modelo que estávamos construindo – explicou ele. – Esqueci de comprar outros itens, então peguei o dinheiro e deixei todo o resto. Quando fui embora, não vi a carteira no meio da bagunça.

Sasuke cursava Arquitetura, e já começava a projetar modelos em miniatura para avaliar melhor as estruturas.

– Eu não tenho interesse algum nela. – Ele se levantou, aproximando-se de Hinata. – Isso está claro para você?

– Por que está me dizendo essas coisas? – perguntou, já sentindo o coração se agitar em antecipação.

– Porque sinto a sua falta.

A confissão acompanhou a carícia gentil da mão de Sasuke sobre a face dela.

– Estou ficando louco, Hinata... – sussurrou ele, agora se inclinando para beijá-la. – Volte pra mim.

Quando os lábios se encontraram, nenhuma dúvida restou. Beijaram-se como beijam os amantes, com paixão, saudade e necessidade. As mãos encontraram refúgio no corpo um do outro, o desejo fez ruir qualquer resistência. Amaram-se sem reservas, perdidos no encanto do momento.

Longos minutos depois, relaxada contra o peito dele, Hinata falou:

– Eu também...

Sasuke riu, os lábios escondidos nos longos cabelos dela.

– Poderia ser mais específica?

Tímida, Hinata ergueu o corpo para encontrar seu olhar.

– Eu também não estive com ninguém mais em Tóquio. – Beijou o queixo masculino. – E eu também senti sua falta.

Ambos sorriram. Apesar de continuarem sem promessas, naquele momento, sabiam que pertenciam um ao outro.

Na manhã seguinte, Hinata foi despertada com batidas ritmadas na porta. Sasuke ainda estava ao seu lado, o corpo nu despojado na cama. Amaram-se durante toda a noite, e ela se sentiu comovida por vê-lo tão entregue ao sono.

Levantou-se e vestiu um robe, caminhando até a porta para atender às batidas incessantes.

– Neji? – perguntou ela, agora percebendo a complicada situação.

O primo a estudou detidamente, da cabeça aos pés, e sorriu irônico.

– A campainha não funciona, suponho.

Hinata não sabia como evitar o que viria. Neji a encarava com certa diversão, sua postura ereta expressava a confiança de quem sabe exatamente o que faz e por que faz.

– Vai me deixar entrar? – perguntou ele.

– Ah... Neji, não é um bom momento.

A resposta roubou dele todo o humor. Imediatamente, Neji rompeu pela porta e encontrou Uchiha Sasuke na cama de sua prima.

– Que porra é essa?! – gritou enfurecido.

Sasuke acordou sobressaltado, mas conseguiu manter a expressão séria. Ao menos alguém ali estava sob controle, porque ela queria chorar de frustração.

– N-Neji, por favor... – gemeu Hinata, colocando-se na frente do primo.

– Por favor o quê? – O rapaz parecia enlouquecido. – Hinata, seu pai estava certo! Preciso cuidar de você!

Sasuke levantou-se, completamente nu, e vestiu a cueca. Seu autocontrole era louvável.

– Que merda... – reclamou Neji. – Vista logo alguma roupa!

– Eu já não sou uma adolescente! – Hinata estava indignada. – Não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim!

– Seu pai está ciente do que você anda aprontando? – perguntou Neji, sabendo exatamente como atingi-la.

– Hinata e eu estamos namorando. – Sasuke finalmente interferiu, abotoando as calças.

Ela olhou de um para o outro em choque. Devia corrigir Sasuke e dizer ao primo que estavam apenas se pegando algumas vezes, sem compromisso? Não parecia uma boa ideia.

– S-Sim, estamos, desde que cheguei a Tóquio – concordou rapidamente.

– Isso é inaceitável. – Neji moveu a cabeça em negativa. – Seu pai não vai tolerar, eu não vou tolerar...

– Não vejo por que vocês seriam um obstáculo – comentou Sasuke, envolvendo a cintura de Hinata e a trazendo para si. – Sou perfeitamente capaz de apoiá-la.

Interiormente, ela adorou ouvi-lo dizer "apoiá-la", e não "cuidá-la" como Neji e todos os seus namorados anteriores diziam. Estava impressionada.

– Seu "apoio" não será necessário enquanto eu estiver aqui – sentenciou Neji.

– Necessário? – Hinata riu, amarga. – Eu não _preciso_ de você, Neji.

Sasuke estufou o peito, orgulhoso ao ver a expressão estarrecida do outro.

– Assim como não _preciso_ do Sasuke.

Opa. Ele a encarou, insegurança começava a invadi-lo.

– A verdade é que não preciso de ninguém! – afirmou ela. – Eu _quero_ estar com Sasuke. Há uma grande diferença.

Suspirando, Hinata voltou-se para o seu falso namorado e pediu:

– Por favor, você pode ir para a sua casa? – Sasuke não gostou, mas entendeu que sua presença só piorava a situação. – Eu conversarei com Neji.

Neji, satisfeito por finalmente se livrar do indesejado rival, foi até a porta para apanhar sua mala. Deixou-a ali quando invadiu o _loft_. Seu destempero o irritava, especialmente porque só perdia o controle quando Hinata estava envolvida.

– Qualquer coisa, me procure – sussurrou Sasuke, beijando a testa dela. Ele queria dizer mais, talvez pedir para que se vissem à noite, mas achou melhor não a pressionar. Depois de calçar os tênis, deixou-a sozinha com o primo.

Agora recomposto, Neji observou-a ajeitar os lençóis e o edredom da cama enquanto o ignorava. Ele quis ir até ela e forçá-la a lhe dar atenção, mas conteve esse impulso infantil. Preparou a cafeteira e um desjejum para ambos, o coração apertado pelo confronto que se prenunciava.

Um pouco envergonhada por sua aparência desleixada, e também por estar nua sob o robe, Hinata apanhou algumas roupas e seguiu para o banheiro. Precisava estar devidamente vestida para encarar Neji. Ela aproveitou para tomar um rápido banho, imediatamente se lembrando das mãos e dos lábios de Sasuke em seu corpo. _Namorado_? Isso estava indo longe demais... Como corrigir o percurso das coisas sem que o primo levasse ao seu pai o que estava acontecendo em Tóquio? Não queria ser obrigada a voltar para Konoha.

Ao sair do banheiro, encontrou Neji mais à vontade sentado à mesa enquanto falava ao celular. Ela finalmente o observou. Os longos cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um laço alto, caindo de um só lado do ombro. Sua face madura revelava a personalidade segura, direta, confiante. Neji sempre sabia o que queria. Não existia nele qualquer dúvida. Hinata o admirava por isso, até se tornar alvo de seu interesse romântico. Desde então, Neji se tornou uma preocupação. Ele a sufocava com sua proteção.

– Não vai se sentar? – perguntou ele, assim que findou a ligação.

– C-Com quem estava falando? – Hinata se acomodou ao seu lado, ansiedade contraindo o estômago.

– Não era com seu pai. – Ele sorriu, suavemente desafiante. – Eu quero, antes, ouvir o que você tem a dizer.

Suspirando, ela ajeitou os cabelos molhados para trás dos ombros. Neji a serviu de café e colocou à sua frente um bombom.

– Onde conseguiu? – indagou surpresa. Era uma especiaria russa, que um dia Hinata experimentou e se apaixonou.

– Importei um pacote antes de vir – respondeu ele, a voz aveludada.

Era gentil da sua parte. Como de costume, Neji sabia valorizar seus dotes.

– Você não precisava se preocup-

– Eu quis – cortou ele. – Eu sempre quero agradar você.

A mão que envolveu a dela sobre a mesa era grande e quente. Pouco podia ver de si mesma, só as pontas de seus dedos ficaram expostas. Neji a envolvia tão inteiramente que... ela se perdia nele.

– Eu amo você, Neji... – Ele não respondeu, ciente de que existiria um "mas". – Só que não do jeito que você deseja.

– É suficiente para mim.

A resposta era lisonjeira, porém Hinata sentia o coração quebrado ao ouvi-la.

– Não, não é. Nem deve ser. – Sua mão livre alcançou a face do primo. – Eu não posso lhe dar o que merece.

Os olhos dele, quase brancos de tão claros, se encheram de fracasso.

– E a ele você pode? – perguntou magoado, referindo-se a Sasuke.

– A-Ainda é cedo para dizer, mas nós estamos bem juntos.

Neji fechou os olhos, o cenho franzido em cansaço. Soltando a mão dela, avaliou:

– Você mudou. – Voltou a encará-la, pensativo. – De fato, não precisa de ninguém.

– Eu... nunca precisei – respondeu ela, cuidadosa.

Ele entendeu as entrelinhas. Talvez, se tivesse notado antes sua capacidade de ser independente e seu desejo por liberdade, a teria amado de um jeito melhor.

– Foi um erro vir a Tóquio – assumiu. – Eu devia ter perguntado a você...

– Tudo bem. – Ela bebeu um gole do café agora morno em sua xícara. – Você é sempre bem-vindo em minha vida.

– Como seu primo.

Hinata o observou, um sorriso gentil nascendo em seus lábios.

– Como meu primo.

 **Vasculhou o celular e soltou um longo gemido exasperado.** Ela não tinha o telefone de Sasuke. Como isso era possível? Não trocaram números, mas compartilharam a cama. Desde quando ela se tornou o tipo de mulher com prioridades tão invertidas? Riu sozinha.

Neji foi compreensivo sobre seus sentimentos, finalmente aceitando que ela não lhe pertencia. A resolução a alegrava, embora também a enchesse de pesar. Reconhecia nos olhos claros do primo o quanto o feria ser rejeitado.

Pensar que passaram o final de semana juntos, compartilhando bons momentos sem aquela pressão de um relacionamento amoroso, _uau_ , era algo para celebrar. Hinata o sentiu como sua família, seu querido primo que veio visitá-la. Ao perceber Neji ser cuidadoso para não ultrapassar limites, enfim, ela pôde se sentir respirar.

Agora o domingo acabava, eram quase 22h30, e ela queria muito ver Sasuke. Poderia ligar para Temari, falar com Kankuro e pedir o número dele. Isso a tornaria muito intrometida? Como evitar explicar a situação se perguntassem?

Incomodada, levantou-se e colocou um _cardigan_ sobre o vestido. Calçou suas botas de cano curto, que a deixavam um pouco mais alta, e apanhou a bolsa. Iria visitá-lo, decidiu.

Quando o elevador se abriu, para sua surpresa, encontrou Sasuke.

Caramba, ele viera vê-la? Não sabia exatamente o que pensar a respeito disso.

– E-Eu não tinha seu número... – disse ela, estupidamente.

Ele saiu do elevador com um olhar muito sério.

– Onde está Neji? – A pergunta fluiu tensa, quase entredentes.

– Em Konoha.

Sasuke a encarou, seus ombros desarmando a postura defensiva. Ela teve a impressão de que viera até ali pronto para um confronto.

– Eu... e-estava indo até você.

A boca dele a presenteou com um sorriso contido, um pequeno erguer de lábios que fez Hinata se sentir inquieta. Ela adorava ver sua bela face com algo mais do que a comum expressão estoica.

– Então, hm... quer entrar?

– Pensei que não fosse perguntar.

 **Dezoito dias se passaram.** Dezoito manhãs e dezoito noites na companhia de Sasuke. Conheciam os corpos um do outro com uma intimidade que Hinata nunca pensou viver com alguém. Era difícil até mesmo imaginar-se com outra pessoa além dele.

E isso a apavorava.

Cada vez mais, conseguia perceber nas mínimas expressões dele o seu humor. Sabia que gostava de tomates, de assistir a séries policiais, de desafios matemáticos e de silêncio. Se ele pudesse, se isolaria em uma bolha para evitar qualquer ruído inoportuno. Multidão o incomodava, mas ele sempre estava disposto a acompanhá-la no campus, no mercado, no parque e em qualquer outro lugar que ela quisesse ir.

E Sasuke gostava de contato. A descoberta ainda a deixava estupefata. Ele aparentava ser alguém frio, sisudo e distante, mas existia nele uma necessidade de tocá-la... Era como se nunca fosse se cansar dela.

Mas ele iria...

Não iria?

Conversavam sobre tantas coisas. Passado e presente eram temas comuns, mas quando falavam sobre o futuro... Ah! Ainda existia um limite para prever se estariam na vida um do outro.

Estavam mesmo apenas _curtindo_ sem compromisso?

Era isso o que ela fazia sempre que se jogava em seus braços, ria de seus comentários sarcásticos ou lhe enviava mensagens na madrugada? Às vezes simplesmente acordava no meio da noite com uma vontade louca de falar com ele... Na primeira vez, às 3h45, achou que Sasuke fosse ler sua mensagem apenas ao acordar, mas então seu celular tocou logo depois. E eles só foram dormir quando estava amanhecendo, faltando 30 minutos para se levantarem. Desde então, era um acordo tácito acordar o outro se o sono fugisse de um deles.

Isso era intimidade demais. Estavam perdendo o controle. E Hinata precisava decidir entre pressioná-lo para um compromisso, que nem mesmo ela sabia se queria, ou parar de vê-lo. Dar um tempo. Afastar-se para lembrar-se de como era sua vida antes de Sasuke entrar nela.

Talvez devesse sondar os sentimentos dele.

Talvez ele pudesse lhe dizer se _curtir_ ainda era o que tinha em mente.

– Neste final de semana, será o aniversário do meu pai – comentou ela, aninhada ao corpo dele no sofá.

Estavam no apartamento de Sasuke, cheio de maquetes, esquadros e livros de arquitetura. Ela gostava da decoração sóbria e masculina do lugar.

– E-Ele me perguntou se estou com alguém.

As palavras ficaram no ar. Pareciam ameaçar o confortável momento.

– Sei que não falamos sobre isso, mas... – Hinata pausou, incerta. Entenderia se dissesse que, sim, ansiou dizer ao pai sobre ele?

– Se você quiser que eu finja ser seu namorado, não me oponho.

Ela se sentiu congelar. A resposta dele, embora soasse como um apoio, apenas confirmou sua suspeita de que, não, Sasuke não pensava em oficializar o relacionamento. Ele não via futuro aos dois como casal.

Hinata podia não ter certeza do que queria, mas doeu – e muito – saber que ele tinha.

– N-Não era exatamente o que eu estava prestes a dizer – murmurou, levantando-se sem o encarar. Os olhos ardiam pela humilhante descoberta.

Poderia disfarçar. Rir e concordar com a proposta dele. Levá-lo para a casa de sua família, apresentá-lo ao pai e à irmã como seu namorado, e aproveitar a ocasião para continuar _curtindo_. Poderia fingir ser suficiente. Poderia... mas não faria.

Não faria isso consigo mesma.

Suspirando e se recompondo, decidiu que aqueles seriam seus últimos instantes com Sasuke. Virou-se para encará-lo, o corpo viril ainda a aguardava no sofá. Céus, ela sentiria falta de vê-lo assim, tão despojado com os cabelos desalinhados e os pés descalços. Colocando a máscara de um sorriso, perguntou atrevida:

– Então, meu estimado namorado falso, que tal aproveitarmos melhor essa noite livre?

 **Agora ela corria.** Os passos na calçada eram tão rápidos quanto seu apressado coração. Apressado em abrir-se para alguém que entrou sem a intenção de ficar. Apressado para esquecer, para desaparecer.

Ela foi mesmo muito ingênua em pensar que ainda poderia proteger seus sentimentos. Eles já estavam nas mãos de Sasuke há muito tempo. E agora... agora Sasuke os lançou de volta para ela. E Hinata os viu se partirem aos seus pés.

Não quis voltar para seu apartamento. Ali só encontraria lembranças indesejadas. Por isso, sem muito pensar, procurou o conforto da amiga.

– Nossa, você está um caco – comentou Temari ao recebê-la à porta.

– Obrigada? – Fungou entre lágrimas.

– Vem, entre! – Temari a puxou para dentro do apartamento. – Vou preparar um chocolate quente.

– Pensei que me ofereceria, não sei, vodka?

– Isso é para dores passageiras, mas a sua... – Temari mexeu nos armários. – Chocolate é o que você precisa agora.

– Não queria me apaixonar.

– Ah, minha querida, nós nunca queremos.

Quando a caneca fumegante estava entre os dedos, Hinata se sentiu muito melhor. O coração tardaria a se curar, mas em algum momento isso aconteceria. De um jeito estranho, a ideia não a agradava... Também doía pensar em Sasuke como apenas uma de suas cicatrizes.

Ao contar os últimos acontecimentos à Temari, a resposta não foi alentadora:

– Nunca pensei que você fosse tão orgulhosa.

– O q-quê? – balbuciou atônita.

– Por que simplesmente não diz a ele que o ama?

 _Amor_? Não, ela ainda não o amava... Amar envolvia pensar numa pessoa antes de qualquer outra, desejar a companhia dela a cada momento, perder-se em palavras e atos, querê-la de um jeito que sempre pareceria insuficiente. Oh, caramba! Ela o amava!

Hinata levantou-se sentindo ser a mulher mais estúpida da Terra. Tão concentrada em evitar amar, acabou amando sem notar. Não queria primavera alguma nascendo em seu peito, e agora sentia carregar um cacto rasgando-a por dentro.

– Acho que presenciei um raro momento de epifania... – comentou Temari, divertida.

De repente, da mesma forma que a compreensão atingiu Hinata, o peso da tristeza veio ainda maior.

– Isso não muda nada – constatou deprimida. – Ele não me ama.

– Já disse, você está sendo orgulhosa – corrigiu a amiga. – Declare o que sente e liberte-se disso! Ele pode não corresponder, mas vai saber respeitar seus sentimentos. Ou pretende unir essa situação inacabada à frustração?

Temari estava certa. E fora bondosa ao dizer ser orgulho o que fazia Hinata não declarar seus sentimentos. Na verdade, o que a impedia agora era uma grande covardia.

– Nos filmes, esse seria o momento em que você sairia correndo ao encontro dele – provocou Temari. – Mas, como a vida real é infinitamente mais crua, que tal dormir? Você parece exausta.

Hinata assentiu. Dormir poderia ajudá-la a se preparar. Não seria fácil declarar seus sentimentos a alguém que já demonstrou não os corresponder, mas via como um mal necessário. Devia a si mesma e ao Sasuke um final adequado.

– Onde estão seus irmãos? – perguntou a caminho do quarto da amiga.

– Ah, Gaara é músico profissional e Kankuro foi assistir à apresentação do seu novo _single_.

– Que interessante! – respondeu Hinata, impressionada. Não perguntou antes sobre a carreira de Gaara, mas a imagem de um músico combinava com seu estilo.

– Quer saber o nome do _single_? – Temari estendeu-lhe um pijama emprestado.

– Hm? – perguntou distraída.

– _Kanojo ni horeta_.

– Não soa muito romântico? – murmurou Hinata, avaliando o título. "Me apaixonei por ela", em sua opinião, prometia uma balada.

Temari, rindo, indicou o banheiro para que a amiga se ajeitasse.

– Qual é a graça?

– Nenhuma.

 _Se Hinata soubesse_ , pensou Temari divertida, _que meu irmão se inspirou no jeito como Sasuke a olhava no Hanami Festival.._.

A madrugada veio lenta. O relógio parecia não se mover. Eram 2h15 quando Kankuro e Gaara retornaram. Hinata os ouviu cochicharem alguma coisa no corredor e seguirem cada um para seu quarto. Temari dormia, e ela... apenas encarava o teto na penumbra. Moveu-se para o lado, cansada e agitada. De um jeito tolo, perguntou a si mesma se seria tão ruim continuar _curtindo_ Sasuke. Ela poderia amá-lo em segredo, poderia fingir ser correspondida, poderia... Moveu-se para o outro lado. _Não_. Devia seguir em frente. Nunca foi mulher para meias verdades, tampouco para meios amores.

Seu celular vibrou contra o edredom.

"Acordada?" – perguntou Sasuke no aplicativo de mensagens.

Sentiu o coração disparar. Devia responder? Abriu a mensagem apenas para que ele soubesse tê-la visualizado. O pequenino ícone azul mostrava que, sim, ela estava on-line.

"Você me deve uma explicação, Hinata" – enviou ele, em seguida.

"Eu sei" – digitou ela. – "Podemos nos ver pela manhã?"

"Não."

"Não?"

"Agora."

Hinata encarou o celular com a testa franzida. Ou Sasuke se sentia mais impaciente do que ela, ou estava muito irritado para adiar o reencontro.

"Já estou aqui" – pressionou ele.

"Onde?"

"Na frente do seu prédio."

Oh. Meu. Deus.

"Estei na cosa da Temari" – atrapalhou-se ao responder.

"Porra" – reclamou ele –, "estou indo aí."

Ao ler suas últimas palavras, Hinata suspirou. Lidar com um irritado Sasuke na madrugada estava longe de um plano ideal para uma declaração romântica. A vida, às vezes, escrevia roteiros reais demais para prever.

Quando ela desceu os degraus em frente ao prédio onde morava sua amiga, Sasuke a aguardava com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão sombria. Olharam-se em silêncio, incertos do que dizer, mas cientes de que precisavam fazê-lo.

– É a segunda vez que você decide partir – acusou ele, a voz cansada. – Eu nunca sei o que esperar...

Hinata assentiu, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

– Na p-primeira vez, eu quis você só para mim – lembrou ela. – Foi quando decidimos ser exclusivos um do outro.

– E agora? – A pergunta soou estrangulada.

– Agora... – Ela desviou o olhar, mas não fugiu da verdade: – Agora eu quis que você também me quisesse.

– Mais do que já quero? – retrucou amargo. – Eu estou aqui, Hinata, numa madrugada apenas para _entender_ você... Porra. Isso não é suficiente?

As palavras dele a atingiam de um jeito doloroso. Sim, tê-lo ali significava muito, mas... a razão que o motivava era muito diferente da dela. Ele queria entender, talvez ajustar a relação, e continuar como estavam. Por quanto tempo mais ela conseguiria manter o que viviam sem ter seu coração quebrado?

– Não, Sasuke, não é! – gritou Hinata, finalmente deixando transbordar a insegurança e o desamparo de amá-lo.

– O que mais você quer, então?! – As mãos dele já não se escondiam, mas gesticulavam agitadas contra ela. – Se você não me disser, não poderei lhe dar!

– Esse é o problema! – chorou ela, secando as lágrimas com raiva. – Não é algo que se pede...

Ele a estudou, a testa vincada em profunda reflexão.

– Você quer um compromisso? – perguntou mais calmo.

Suspirando, ela se sentou na escadaria. As pernas fraquejaram ao perceber quão desencontrados os sentimentos deles estavam.

– Se eu dissesse que sim, quero um compromisso, o que faria? – Quis saber, erguendo a face para encará-lo.

Sasuke se sentou ao seu lado, a mão envolvendo a dela.

– Eu aceitaria.

– E se eu dissesse que quero apresentá-lo como meu namorado de verdade para a minha família?

Ele observou um carro passar a distância, o som se perdendo no silêncio da madrugada.

– Eu aceitaria.

Inspirando o ar, finalmente expôs o que sentia:

– E se eu dissesse que amo você, Sasuke? – O olhar dele voltou-se para ela, as sobrancelhas suavemente arqueadas. – O q-que você faria?

O silêncio desceu sobre o casal com um peso esmagador. Hinata levantou-se chorosa, afastando-se um passo. Seu coração, no entanto, permaneceu com ele.

– Eu não quero apenas um compromisso, Sasuke... – O queixo dela tremeu, a expressão frágil. – Não quero "oficializar" o que temos.

De costas para ele, recompondo-se, Hinata falou o que sentenciaria o fim:

– Apesar de terminar assim, não me arrependo. – Ela sorriu. – De todas as minhas más escolhas, você foi a melhor delas.

De repente, sentiu algo suave se chocar em seu ombro. Sasuke estendia-lhe um par de passagens.

– É impressionante o que o silêncio faz – disse ele. – Eu conheci uma garota um dia, e a beleza dela me cativou no primeiro instante. Sempre soube onde ela estava e o que fazia, mas seus olhos nunca encontraram os meus. – A mão segurou a dela, entrelaçando os dedos. – Eu a segui até Tóquio, depois a segui na universidade, e então a segui para Konoha e de Konoha para cá. Eu sempre estive às suas costas, e acho que em algum momento assumi esse como meu lugar.

Ela estava boquiaberta, o ar faltando aos pulmões e o amor preenchendo as fissuras de sua insegurança.

– Nunca me atrevi a pensar que você me quisesse ao seu lado, Hinata.

Emocionada, ela o abraçou. Queria senti-lo o mais próximo possível, e ainda seria insuficiente.

– E essas passagens? – perguntou contra seu peito.

– São para o final de semana – respondeu Sasuke. – Eu teria ido ao aniversário do seu pai, mesmo se você não me quisesse lá.

– Por mim?

Ela ergueu o rosto, olhos apaixonados se acariciando.

– Sempre por você.

Quando se puseram a caminhar até o apartamento de Sasuke, por ser mais próximo, Hinata observou o céu estrelado com ar sonhador. Cada pessoa levava no peito segredos inconfessos, e ela nunca imaginaria estar entre os mais íntimos de alguém como Sasuke.

Se o tivesse notado antes, estariam tão felizes agora?

– Você tem que me prometer não fugir de mim outra vez, Hinata – disse ele, segurando-a apertado quando entraram no elevador.

Afundando os dedos nos cabelos negros, ela o beijou com ternura. Imaginar o sofrimento que provocou nele, mesmo sem intenção, a fazia querer cuidá-lo com carinho.

– Em minha defesa, na verdade, eu fugia de mim mesma.

Ao ouvi-la, Sasuke agarrou sua cintura e deslizou a língua por seu pescoço em uma promessa bastante pecaminosa.

– Então, vou resolver isso amarrando-a em minha cama.

Imediatamente quente, e lembrando-se de como tudo começou, Hinata sorriu divertida.

 **FIM.**

* * *

Ufa. Foi uma oneshot longa, não?

A mensagem que desejei transmitir é o que importa. Vejo muitas mulheres que, depois de desilusões, acabam por deixar passar oportunidades de felicidade para proteger seu coração. Hinata fez isso. Por duas vezes, fugiu de Sasuke. Foi graças à persistência dele e ao conselho de uma amiga que, enchendo-se de coragem, ela decidiu ser honesta. Quando a gente enfrenta as coisas com honestidade, mesmo que os resultados frustrem, pode-se seguir em frente sem arrependimentos. :)

E aí? O que acharam desse enorme texto? (rs) Sendo meu, é claro, não poderia faltar um quê de NejiHina e GaaHina. ADORO. Obrigada por lerem! Levo comigo enorme saudade de vocês~


End file.
